The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which at least a portion of an input sensing unit is directly disposed on a display panel.
Various display devices used in multimedia devices such as televisions, mobile phones, table computers, navigation devices, and game consoles are being developed. Such a display device includes a keyboard or a mouse as an input unit. Also, in recent years, such a display device includes a touch panel as an input unit.